Together
by Katniss730
Summary: Post-finale fic, including some speculation about what occurred in 6x22. How will B&B proceed after Bones' announcement? SPOILERS for The Change in the Game!
1. Together

A/N: Hi, all! This is (most likely) going to be a short multiple chapter (like 3-4 chapters) post finale fic. So, needless to say, there are major spoilers for the Change in the Game.

Let me know what you think!

"I'm," Bones said with a disbelieving laugh, "I'm pregnant."

Booth stood still as a statue, gaping at her. She'd worn a similar expression as she stared at three consecutive pregnancy tests bearing the same bold double lines. She'd had unprotected sex perhaps twice in her entire life. Of course, contraception has been the furthest thing from their minds that night.

"_Shh, I'm here, Bones. It's going to be okay," Booth repeated as he rubbed the small of her back._

_Bones was silent for a few minutes and her sobs ceased. Booth thought she was asleep until he felt her bring her arms up and around his neck. Wordlessly, Booth pressed his lips against Bones' forehead. _

"_Try to get some sleep, Bones."_

_Bones looked at him, her big, blue eyes red from crying, and pressed her lips to his. Booth's head told him to gently rebuff her, that her affection was born out of sadness, but his heart and other body parts led him to return the kiss. She slid her tongue into his welcoming mouth and kissed him hungrily. Bones snaked her hands up Booth's tight tee shirt, running her hands over his muscular chest._

"_Bones," Booth said breathlessly, pulling back slightly, "I don't want you to do something you might regret tomorrow."_

"_I won't," Bones replied, "I want this, Booth. Don't you?"_

_Booth smoothed Bones' bangs against her tear stained face, "God, Bones, I love you. I want to make love to you. I want it more than anything, but I don't want it to happen for the wrong reason."_

"_It's not, Booth."_

_Whether he should have or not, Booth asked for no further reassurance. He returned his lips to Bones'. As her hands slowly descended, Booth slid his under the sweatshirt Bones wore, surprised to find nothing between the cotton of his sweatshirt and her breasts. Booth touched her reverently, and as his fingertips, lips, and tongue explored her body, she'd never felt so cherished – so loved._

"You're that father," Bones added for clarification, as if it were needed.

The corners of Booth's mouth turned up to form a smile.

"You're pregnant?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded.

"We're going to have a baby!" Booth shouted.

A young couple walking by smiled at his jubilation.

"You're happy," Bones said.

A smile formed on her face, mirroring Booth's

"Of course I'm happy, Bones. We're having a baby. I'm going to be a dad again!"

Booth hugged her tightly then quickly released her.

"Oh, I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Bones chuckled, "Booth, I'm five weeks pregnant, the fetus is the size of a sesame seed."

"Baby, not fetus. We're having a baby."

Much to Booth's surprise, Bones burst into tears.

"Hey," Booth said soothingly and gathered Bones in his arms.

"It's okay. It's better than okay. Why don't we go upstairs?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded into his shoulder. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to his apartment. After Booth unlocked the door, Booth and Bones sat down on the couch.

Booth tipped Bones' chin up with his curled finger, "This is good news, Bones."

Bones nodded, wiping away tears, "I was afraid you might be upset, because it was unplanned. and we're not married."

Booth chuckled, "That's true, but it's me and you, Bones. Since when have we done anything the regular way?"

Bones smiled at this comment. It was certainly true.

"How do you feel about it, Bones?" Booth asked in a serious tone.

Bones sighed, "I'm scared. What if I can't do this?"

A knot formed in Booth's stomach.

"You're not thinking of – you want to stay pregnant, right?" Booth asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"No, I mean yes, yes, I have no intention of terminating the pregnancy."

Booth breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm just not sure I'm equipped to be a mother."

"Oh baby, you're going to be a great mom!" Booth reassured her as he gently rubbed her back.

Bones looked at him wearily.

"Remember Andy?" Booth asked.

"Baby Andy, yes, of course. He turned four last month."

Booth looked her with surprise. "I didn't know you still kept in touch with the Grants."

"She gives me update periodically. Before Carol and her husband got back on their feet financially, I provided some financial assistance for some of Andy's medications."

Booth smiled. He'd come to expected the unexpected with this woman years ago.

"Well, you were great with Andy, and you'll be great with our baby."

"I allowed Andy to swallow a key," Bones reminded Booth.

"All parents make mistakes, Bones. When Parker first started walking, he hit his head on my coffee table and needed three stitches. I felt terrible, and Becca reamed me out. Mistakes happen, Bones, especially with first time parents."

Bones nodded warily, and Booth pulled her into an embrace, "You're going to be an amazing mother. And we're going to be in this together."

_Together._

_Booth woke with a smile from what seemed like a beautiful dream. He turned his head to where the reason for his happiness lay. She was turned on her side, and she was _real. _ He didn't want to wake her but couldn't resist the urge to brush her hair away from her eyes. She groaned softly at his touch and turned over, facing him, her eyes still closed. She was still nearly naked, wearing only panties. Booth tried to respectfully to keep his eyes above her neck, not knowing how Bones would feel about the night they'd shared. As if she could feel him admiring her, Bones opened her eyes._

"_Hi," she said breathily._

_Their relationship had changed in an irrevocable, yet undefined, way after they'd spent that night together. After that night, there was a new tenderness between them. They spent nearly every waking minute together. They shared short chaste kisses and languid walks arm in arm. As with many other things in their partnership, words were not needed to express how deeply they felt for one another._

Bones was silent in his arms, and Booth whispered, "What are you thinking?"

He expected some sort of practical answer about her pregnancies and the logistics of their new relationship.

Instead, Bones replied, "I was thinking how good this feels, being in your arms."


	2. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts for the first chapter of this story! It might end up being a *bit* longer than I initially thought. I promise it won't be as epic like some of my fics! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B& B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_**Chapter Two: To Sleep, Perchance to Dream**_

"_I was thinking how good this feels, being in your arms."_

"I like having you there," Booth said with a smile.

Bones snuggled closer to him.

"You can stay in my arms for as long as you want," Booth whispered.

He mentally amended his statement to include 30, 40, 50 years.

Booth held Bones for a while. It could have been a minute or an hour. Neither party could say. When Bones released her hold on Booth, he let his own arms slacken at his side. No longer embracing, Booth looked into Bones' luminous eyes and was transported back to the night the baby was conceived.

_One minute, she was lying silently against his chest, the next she was kissing him. This kiss had a quality that their other kisses had lacked, and it was unrelated to the tragedy that has brought Bones into his bed. There was trust in this kiss, a willingness to share a new level of intimacy. Surely, the Temperance Brennan he'd met seven years ago would never have considered coming into his bedroom, teary eyed, for comfort. Even the Bones he'd known five years ago had been reluctant to accept comfort in the form of a 'guy hug'._

_Yet, he was still leery. Among the worst possible outcomes Booth could imagine for he and Bones was that they'd share a night of love making, she'd regret it, and they'd never get a real chance to be together. Then, Bones looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and said, "I want this."_

"Booth?" Bones asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, I just kind of zoned out for a minute."

Bones nodded, "I should be getting home."

"No, stay. Stay tonight. Please."

"I don't know, Booth."

"Just to sleep, Bones," Booth clarified.

Bones considered before replying, "Okay."

Booth smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"It's been a long day. You must be tired. Let's get to bed," Booth said, taking Bones by the hand.

They walked hand in hand into the bedroom. Booth released Bones' hand and reached into his top drawer.

"Here's a tee shirt and some sweats to sleep in," he said handing the aforementioned items to her.

"Thank you," she replied, "I am going to wash up before bed."

"Okay," Booth replied as he watched her go.

When she returned, Booth had changed into pajamas and turned down the sheets.

"My turn," Booth said merrily striding towards the bathroom.

Bones sat down on the bed then flopped her head down on the pillow. She turned over and buried her face in the pillow, inhaling Booth's scent. Suddenly her senses were overwhelmed with memories of that night.

_The feel of his muscular chest beneath her fingertips._

_The sweet taste of his mouth melding with hers._

_The sight of Booth's body over hers._

_The sound of his voice, breathy, when he said her name. The name he'd given her years ago._

"_God, Bones, you're so beautiful," he'd said as he'd seen her naked for the first time._

"Are you okay?" asked Booth alarmed to find Bones' head buried in his pillow.

Startled, Bones whipped her head up, bumping it on Booth's headboard.

Booth rush to her, "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Booth pulled her into his and gently rubbed her head, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine," Bones said, wiggling from his embrace, "Sorry, I'm just kind of warm."

"I might have a sleeveless undershirt for you to wear," Booth offered.

Bones shook her head, "That's okay."

"You could…umm…leave some clothes here. Only if you're comfortable with that, of course," Booth suggested shyly.

Bones smiled, "Maybe."

"You do look pretty sexy in my tee shirt, though," Booth said of the blue FBI shirt Bones wore.

"Thank you," Bones said with a yawn.

Booth ran his palm along her cheek, "Let's get some sleep."

Bones nodded and laid back on the pillow. Booth did the same. Bones turned away from Booth then scooted over so her back was spooned against Booth's.

Booth brought his arms around her and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Bones replied.

Booth let his hands rest on her abdomen, and his thoughts drifted to the life that grew beneath, the life they'd created.

"I hope it's a girl," Booth said dreamily.

"A girl would be nice," Bones agreed, "But, as long as he or she is healthy. A boy might be a better playmate for Michael." 

Booth had to think for a moment about who Michael was. In the startling revelation of less than an hour later, he'd forgotten about the momentous event that occurred earlier.

"At that age, kids play with anyone. Some of Parker's best friends early on were girls, because most of the neighborhood kids were little girls."

Bones nodded and yawned.

"Sorry, I'll let you get to sleep."

Bones sighed contentedly and rested her head against Booth's shoulder, "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones. Sleep tight."

Booth listened to the sound of her breathing as it became shallower and more even. He was in awe of Bones' willingness to spend the night in his bed. In some ways, the act of her accepting his invitation to sleep at his place seemed more intimate than the night their baby was conceived. Tonight, Bones wasn't fraught with grief and questioning her humanity. They were just Booth and Bones doing something that couples do. As his hand gently caressed her stomach, Booth considered that he might just have everything he'd ever wanted: a future and family with the love of his life.

Booth thought back to Bones' words to him in front of the Hoover building last year.

"_I can't change."_

Yet, she already had changed in so many ways, like a caterpillar transforming into a butterfly. After their day trapped in an elevator, Bones had told him that when they'd met, she was 'impervious'. She was wrong. Bones might not have let many people in during the early years of her partnership, but he'd witnessed the plight of many victims, and a few perpetrators, touch her deeply.

Booth leaned forward slightly to drop a kiss in her hair. He'd thought Bones was asleep, but after kissing her, Booth saw a smile grace Bones' face.

If Bones hadn't lost her imperviousness the night they'd made love, he was certain that she had now.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B& B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**


	3. Love Means Never Having to Say I'm Sorry

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I wanted to finish up by other fic (The Anthropologist in the Accident) before writing another chapter of this one. Thank you for your reviews and alerts!_

_Follow me on twitter (Iheartbooth1)! _

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B& B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_**Chapter Three: Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry**_

_Morning…_

Bones awoke to the light streaming through Booth's dusty Venetian blinds. Booth's strong arms held her close to him. She carefully slid out from his grasp without waking him. She tip toed into the kitchen. Just as Bones had the morning after the baby was conceived, she made coffee for herself and Booth. As she pulled two mugs out of Booth's cabinet, he sidled up beside her.

"Is it okay for you to be drinking coffee?" Booth whispered into her hair.

"Jesus!" Bones exclaimed at the sound of Booth's voice, "You almost made me drop the mug."

"Sorry," Booth said with an exaggerated frown.

"To answer your previous question, eight ounces of coffee contains less that 200 mg of caffeine, which is generally considered acceptable during pregnancy."

Booth nodded, "Why don't you let me make you some breakfast?"

Bones shook her head, "I need to finish the paperwork on the Fowler case."

With a charming smile, Booth said, "I bet if we work together on that, you could get done faster."

"I suppose," Bones said hesitantly, "but I have other things that require my attention. We received a shipment of -."

"Bones, you can't run from this."

"I'm not running," she snapped back.

"Sorry," Booth replied contritely, "We just have a lot we need to talk about still."

"I know that, Booth. We will discuss those things, but I don't think it needs to be done this morning."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry," Booth said.

Booth felt foolish for overreacting. He just couldn't quite squelch the feeling that this was too good too be true.

"I'm going to take shower," Bones said.

"Sure. We can stop at your place on our way to work, so you can change."

"Okay," Bones said before walking towards the bathroom.

Booth ran his fingers through his hair as she pulled the door to his bathroom closed. Booth sat down at his kitchen table and as he heard Bones turned on the shower. Booth held his head in his hands as he listened to the sound of the water. As he listened, Booth heard the sounds of water drowned out by sobbing. He rushed to the bathroom door.

"Bones! Bones, are you okay?"

Through sobs, she replied, "I'm fine, just, please leave me alone."

"Sorry, Bones, I can't do that. I'm coming in, okay?" Booth replied.

Bones offered no reply, and Booth cautiously opened the door.

Through the shower curtain, he could see her crouched in the corner.

"Bones, I'm going to turn off the water, so we can talk."

Again, she offered no reply.

Booth proceeded to do as he'd said he would. He reached in to turn off the water and pulled curtain back. Still clad in his boxers and tee shirt, Booth sat down beside Bones in the wet bathtub.

"Are you having second thoughts about the baby?" Booth asked.

Bones shook her head.

Booth put his arms around her wet, naked form, "Please, tell me what's wrong, Bones."

"Rebecca said she didn't marry you because she didn't want be one of those women who got married out of need," Bones said before beginning to sob again.

Booth struggled to decode her cryptic statement.

"I don't want you to be with me because you impregnated me," Bones said in a mumbled voice.

"Oh, Bones!" Booth said pulling her closer, "How could you even think that?"

Bones met his eye for the first time during the conversation. Her eyes were red and puffy; as they had been on the night they had first crossed the line into an intimate relationship.

"I just…I don't…"

"Let's get out of here. You're shivering," Booth suggested.

Bones nodded, and Booth helped Bones to her feet.

Before covering her naked body with a towel, he whispered to her, "You're beautiful."

Booth's declaration made Bones' lips curl up in a slight smile. Booth wrapped his arm around her and led her into the bedroom.

After they'd both sat down on the edge of Booth's bed, Booth took Bones' hand in his.

"I am with you because it is what I've wanted for seven years. The fact that we are having a baby together is a bonus – a huge bonus – but don't think for even a second that we are together because of this baby."

Bones nodded, feeling foolish, "I don't know what's gotten in to me."

"I'm sure the pregnancy hormones aren't helping matters," Booth said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I suppose."

"Let's call out of work," Booth suggested, "Yesterday was a long, eventful day. We can do the Fowler paperwork on Saturday, and your old bones can wait until Monday."

Bones considered Booth's suggestion, "I don't know."

"When was the last time you called out?" Booth asked.

"I don't recall."

"Exactly. Come on, Bones. We can spend the day together; visit Ang and Michael in the hospital."

Admittedly, Bones was a little distracted at Michael's birth last night. She'd only held Michael for a few minutes, afraid that her emotions would betray her.

"Okay," Bones replied, "but don't you think it might look suspicious if we both take the day off."

Booth chuckled, "I doubt anyone cares what I am up to on days when we don't have a case."

Bones frowned, "So you'd like keep our relationship secret then? Do you think the FBI will sever our relationship when they learn of our relationship?"

"To answer your second question, no, I don't think they will. We're too good," Booth said with a smile, "We might just have some couch time with Sweets."

Bones nodded, "I hope so. What about the first question?"

"It sounds silly, but we can take this as slowly as you want – even more slowly than eight years. If you want to wait to tell people about us, that's okay."

Bones nodded slowly, "Would you like to tell people about 'us'?"

Booth pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Yes, yes, I would."

"I think that I would like that also. It may also make the news of my pregnancy less shocking."

Booth chuckled, "Yeah, I think it will still be pretty shocking, though."

"I'd like to wait until I am nearing the end of my first trimester to announce the pregnancy – except to Angela. She shared the news of her pregnancy with me well before it was officially announced, although we all were already aware of it."

Booth frowned. He remembered all too well how he'd spend that evening when his friends had so joyously announced they were bringing a child into the world.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?" asked a concerned Bones.

"I should have been there that night, when Angela and Hodgins made their announcement. I was a jerk. The whole time I was with Hannah, I was a jerk."

"You were consumed by your relationship," Bones remarked.

"I was trying to be someone I wasn't."

Bones narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"I was trying to be someone who wasn't in love with his partner and best friend."

"I'm sorry," Bones said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, Bones," Booth said framing her face with his hands, "I wasn't looking for an apology. If anyone should apologize, it's me. That night…during the Eames case…"

Bones cast her eyes downward, and Booth leaned in closer to her.

"I wanted Hannah to not be a consolation prize, but she was. You're the standard. I never stopped loving you, Bones."

Bones' eyes misted with tears at Booth's words. Booth closed the gap between their lips and kissed her passionately saying with his actions what he had with his words. When Bones broke off the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Booth's neck.

He whispered into her ear, "I love you, Bones."

"I love you, too," she whispered in return.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B& B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

_A/N: I am soo sorry for the delay in posting this. I wanted to post before I left for vacation, but wasn't cooperating. Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter._

**B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~ B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B**

**Chapter Four: The Truth Will Set You Free**

As the words left her lips, Bones felt the weight of years of repressed affection melt away. She also became acutely aware that she was only wearing a towel. Bones gently untucked the towel from above her breasts and let it fall in a clump on the floor. Booth moaned slightly at the sight of her naked before him. Before he could say a word, Bones captured his lips with hers.

No longer in the shadow of a fallen colleague, they made love.

~B&B~B&B~

"We were certainly correct in assuming we'd be sexually compatible," Bones said with a satisfied sigh.

Booth placed a moist kiss on her above her scapula, "You bet, baby."

Bones gave Booth a satisfied moan, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his hand over her still flat stomach, amazed at the thought of their child growing centimeters below the surface.

"Are you going to tell Angela about the baby today?" he asked dreamily.

"No, I want to wait until we've heard the fetus' heartbeat -."

"Baby," Booth interjected.

"What?" Bones asked.

Booth smiled realizing that Bones had assumed he was referring to her, "It's a baby, not a fetus."

"That is scientifically incorrect," Bones said before continuing her statement, "The chance of miscarriage decreases after hearing the _baby's_ heartbeat."

"How soon will that be?" Booth asked.

"I have an appointment with my gynecologist on Thursday. I will be a seven weeks and two days pregnant at that point. They may be able to detect a heartbeat, but mostly likely they won't be able to until a few weeks later."

Booth nodded and kissed her soft cheek. He tried to push any thoughts that Bones could lose the baby into the recesses of his mind.

"But you'll tell her about us?" Booth asked.

Bones blushed slightly, "She's already aware that we had intercourse the night after Vincent's death."

"Oh, wow! I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation," Booth said with a laugh.

_Brennan stared at the skull before when she heard her best friend's voice._

"_You trying to get that thing to talk to you?" asked Angela _

"_Are you being metaphoric?" _

"_I was trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work." _

_"The mastoid process is generally not a target in close quarter combat. Perhaps I should examine it microscopically," Brennan stated._

_"You told me that an hour ago. What is going on? Is this about Vincent?" Angela asked._

_Brennan looked down at the skull once more, "Yes."_

_"Yeah."_

_"And ..." She looked up at Angela. "I got into bed with Booth last night."_

_Angela gaped at her silently, rendered speechless. _

_"Why aren't you saying anything," an unnerved Brennan asked._

_"Because ... I don't want to yell "Hallelujah" so close to losing Vincent."_

_"I think I did it because of Vincent."_

_"Wait ... whoa ... what exactly happened after you ... after you crawled into bed with Booth?"_

_Brennan's lips slowly curled up in a smile she thought about what had happened. She was grappling with words to answer Angela's question when Hodgins briskly entered the _

_room. _

_"I got the GC Mass Spec results on the bullet that killed Vincent."_

_"Honey No," Angela shouted. "Not right now. I'm sorry ... I love you but ... go tell Cam. Go ... Away ... AWAY!"_

_Hodgins left confused and frustrated._

_"That could be important," Brennan remarked._

_"Sweetie, believe, nothing is more important than your answer to that question. Did you and Booth have sex?" Angela asked expectantly._

_Brennan took a deep breath before saying, "Yes, we did."_

"_OH…MY…GOD!" Angela said, struggling to modulate her voice._

"_Shh!" Brennan said._

_Quieter, Angela pressed, "I need details. How…how did this happen?"_

"_After Vincent's death, Booth insisted that I spend the night with him for my safety."_

_Angela smirked._

_Bones looked at her curiously then continued, "I was sleeping on the couch. Booth offered to let me have the bed, but it seemed more practical that I sleep on the couch. I was…upset about something Vincent had said before he…died. I went into Booth's room, hoping he was awake."_

_Angela smiled. When she'd met Brennan seven years ago, she wouldn't have sought comfort from anyone in a moment like that, let alone from a man she had intense feelings for._

"_Booth explained to me what Vincent meant by his statement, and then he…held me while we laid in his bed. After lying there a few minutes, I kissed him…then one thing led to another."_

_Angela narrowed her eyes, "You know if weren't grieving Vincent's loss there's no way I'd let you get away with such a vague account of your first time with Booth."_

_Brennan laughed._

"_Was it…good?"_

"_I don't think 'good' would be a sufficient adjective to describe the experience."_

"_So, I was correct in assuming that Booth would be amazing in bed?" Angela said._

"_Yes, you would be quite correct."_

"_Are you and Booth together now?" Angela asked._

"_I suppose. We didn't discuss it."_

"_You didn't discuss it?" Angela exclaimed incredulously, "Did you discuss anything or just get down to business?"_

"_By get down to business, I assume you mean have sex. In that case, I suppose we just got down to business with minimal discussion beyond reassuring Booth that I did want to move forward."_

_Angela hugged her best friend as tightly as her swollen stomach would allow, "Oh, FINALLY! I'm so happy for you, sweetie!"_

"_Thanks, Ang. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this," Brennan said.._

"_I'm going to need to details later," Angela added, "but don't worry, your secret's safe with me."_

"Don't worry, I am sure she has been discreet and didn't share the information with anyone else, other than perhaps, Hodgins."

"Everyone will know soon enough," Booth stated, "Should we get ready to go?"

Bones hesitated, "No, let's just lay like this for a little while longer."

Booth kissed her temple softly, "That sounds good to me, Bones."

~B&B~B&B~

Booth and Bones arrived at the hospital a little over an hour later. They'd confirmed that neither Angela nor Jack was sleeping and stopped by the diner to bring the weary new parents a proper lunch.

"Hey, guys," greeted a tired but joyous Angela.

"Hi," Bones said softly, as to not wake the infant sleeping in the bassinet a few feet away.

It was a relief to be able to visit with Angela, Hodgins, and Michael without the weight of her secret with Booth on her shoulders.

"We brought you guys some lunch," Booth whispered.

Before Bones could present Angela with her Cobb salad, Michael began crying.

"Sounds like someone heard 'lunch' and wanted to join in," Hodgins said with a chuckle.

"I will get him," Bones offered excitedly.

Gingerly, Bones lifted Michael, red faced and crying, from his bassinet. Bones held her best friend's newborn son against her chest as she whispered reassuringly to him. As she rocked him slowly, he quieted.

"Wow, Bren!" Ang exclaimed, "You're quite the baby whisperer. Can I call you at two in the morning when he won't go back to sleep?"

"I suppose," Bones replied hesitantly.

Hodgins laughed, "She's just kidding, Dr. B. Why don't you sit in the rocking chair?"

Booth rested his hand on the small of Bones' back and guided her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. As she settled into the chair, Booth imagined a similar scene in eight months with their own baby and a smile brightened his face. Bones glanced over at her shoulder at Booth as if she'd read his thoughts and smiled at him.

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed, "Would you two officially come out of the closet already?"

Bones looked at her best friend curiously, "I assume you are not referring to either of us confessing that we are homosexual."

Booth scrubbed his hand over his face as Angela gave Bones a disapproving look.

"No, sweetie."

Bones gave her friend a sly smile, "Booth and I are in a relationship."

Hodgins' eyes widened even more largely than they had at Angela's suggestion that Bones 'come out'.

"Wow, really?" Hodgins sputtered, "Ang, can you – you knew!"

Angela looked at her husband sheepishly and implored him to lower his voice.

"Yes, I knew. Sorry, babe. Girl code. I couldn't tell you."

"Wha – How long has this been going on?" Hodgins implored, stunned he'd been left in the dark.

Booth and Bones turned to look at one another and smiled guiltily.

"Just a few weeks," Booth said casually.

"Wow," Hodgins said clapping his hand on Booth's back, "that's awesome, man."

"Thanks," Booth muttered uncomfortably before steering the conversation back to Michael Hodgins.

Both parents eagerly told their friends about their first night of parenthood. As they spoke, Booth stole glances at Bones, who still held Michael. He'd fallen asleep against her chest. Without disturbing him, Bones inspected his tiny hands. She seemed to be adoringly studying him. As she did, Booth did the same to her. He watched as Michael closed his small fist around Bones' delicate fingers.

Booth inched closer to his girlfriend, "He likes you."

Bones smiled, although it was irrational for a newborn to "like" anyone, when his primary concern was having his needs met.

Michael soon awoke and began to cry.

"He's probably hungry," Angela remarked.

Bones nodded, and rose to place her best friend's son in her arms.

"Can you untie this gown at the shoulder?" Angela asked of Bones.

"Oh, sure."

"Uh…maybe I'll go get a coffee," Booth stated uncomfortably.

"You can stay," Angela replied.

"I…uh…think I'd rather get a coffee."

Bones frowned, "Breast feeding is very healthy for babies and a bonding experience for mothers. I hope you will be more comfortable when I breast feed our baby."

Booth's eyes widened when the words left Bones' mouth, but he remained silent. Perhaps, Angela and Hodgins would think she was just speaking in the abstract.

Angela looked her best friend up and down before declaring, "You're pregnant! Oh…My…God…you and Booth are having a baby!"

A sleep deprived Hodgins looked thoroughly confused, while Bones didn't immediately respond.

Angela looked from Booth to Brennan, imploring one of them to speak.

"Yes," Bones finally replied, "I am pregnant. We, evidently, conceived during our first sexual encounter."

"Encounter?" Booth parroted.

"Oh my God! No wonder you seemed so freaked out after I gave birth to this little guy!"

Bones blushed, a bit ashamed that she'd let her own news color her reaction to her best friend's new arrival.

"How far along?"

"A little over six weeks. We hadn't planned on telling anyone yet."

"Wow," Hodgins said, finally speaking, "Michael will have a little playmate."

Hodgins clapped Booth on the back in congratulations.

"I'm sorry," Bones stammered, "Today is about seeing Michael. I didn't mean to steal your lightening."

"Thunder, sweetie. Are you kidding? I am so happy for you guys! Though, now I am really going to need those details."

~B&B~B&B~

Booth and Hodgins exited, getting the aforementioned coffee, giving the girls some time to talk alone.

"When did you find out?" Angela asked.

"Yesterday, well, the day before. Yesterday, I had a blood test, but I'd already taken a home pregnancy test. Several, actually."

"Oh, sweetie. But you're happy about this?" Angela asked sympathetically.

"I have many feelings about this, but yes, happy is among them," Bones replied with a smile.

Angela chuckled, "It's in the top five, I hope."

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind. Booth is over the moon, I assume"

"Yes, he is quite excited. I was…concerned abut how he might react."

"Booth? He's all about family. Why wouldn't he be excited about this baby?"

"Booth has very high moral standards, and I know the difficulties he's experienced with Rebecca regarding Parker…and Hannah didn't want children."

"She told you that?" Angela asked.

"Yes, she did, so I assume that she shared this with Booth as well. He wanted to marry her," Bones said quietly.

"Oh, Bren. No matter what Booth said that night, Hannah _was_ a consolation prize. He was always trying to be someone he wasn't when he was with her."

"Booth said the same thing," Bones said, her eyes beginning to tear up, "Sorry, I don't…"

"It's okay, sweetie. You're pregnant. Booth loves you, Bren, and he's going to love your baby."

**B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~ B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B**


	5. Father Knows Best

**B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~ B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B**

**Chapter Five: Father Knows Best**

Booth and Brennan's relationship was met with little surprise by Cam and the squinterns. They had observed subtle changes between the partners. The ease they had with one another was different than the pre-Hannah era.

After knowing Seeley Booth for nearly two decades, Cam was the first to suspect the change in his relationship with a certain forensic anthropologist. Out of fear that Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan _finally_ getting their act together could signal the end of the world, Cam kept her suspicions to herself.

However, about a week later, the team closed a particularly emotional case. The victim was a seven year old girl who'd run away from home to escape a sexually abusive stepfather. The stepfather, of course, was their most viable suspect. Her death was ultimately accidental, and they were unable to pin any charges on the man they all felt was responsible.

Cam spent a few extra hours at the lab that day. When she was about to leave, she saw Brennan's office light on. Cam took two steps past Brennan's doorway and saw Booth and Brennan lying on her couch. Booth's arms were wrapped tightly around Brennan, her face buried in his shoulder. Cam took a moment to gape at the sight before leaving the room, thankful she wasn't wearing heels that day.

A couple of weeks later, when Brennan came to her office and in a very professional manner informed her that she and Booth were in a relationship, Cam was not the least bit surprised.

Truly, only Sweets, their former therapist, was stunned at Booth and Brennan's announcement. In hindsight, Booth wished he'd arranged for the announcement to be videotaped.

_Two weeks later…_

Booth fussed with his tie, frowning at himself in the mirror. As he ran his fingers through his hair, Booth saw two slender arms wrapping around his waist.

"You look great, Booth."

"You too, baby," he said spinning around to face her.

Nearly ten weeks pregnant, Brennan's stomach had begun to swell. Although she was far from needing maternity clothes, her wardrobe had shrunken to those clothes that could accommodate her larger waist and swollen breasts.

"Is that a new dress?" Booth asked as he took in the sight of her curvier figure in the plum colored dress.

"It was one of the Angela's smallest maternity dresses."

Bones stepped back from Booth and frowned, "No cocky belt buckle?"

"Bones, we are going to tell your dad that you're pregnant. I think a little humility might be in order."

Bones ran her hand down Booth's tie, "My father likes you, Booth. He seemed quite happy for me when I told him we'd chosen to engage in a romantic relationship."

Bones had told her father about the change in their relationship over the telephone a few weeks ago. Max was spending a few weeks in North Carolina to help Russ and Amy while Haley was in the hospital.

"Yeah, well saying that we're in relationship is different than telling your dad that we're expecting a baby."

"I'm thirty-five years old, Booth, and this pregnancy was hardly the result of a one night stand. We've been one another's closest friends for many years – even if you did impregnate me during our first sexual encounter."

"If you left out the "impregnating you during our first sexual encounter" part, I'd say you got it just about right, Bones," Booth said wrapping his arms around her.

Bones ran her finger along his belt, "You should wear the belt buckle. I like that you're cocky."

"Oh, do you?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Bones said before pulling his tie to bring him closer and kissing him.

"Mmm, Bones, we don't have to time, baby," Booth said reluctantly.

Bones pouted, "Well then, you'll just have to wear your cocky belt buckle, and I will take it off after dinner."

Booth laughed, "If you say so, Dr. Brennan."

~B&B~B&B~

Booth and Bones arrived a few minutes after Max., who was already seated.

"Sweetheart, it's great to see you!" Max exclaimed.

"Hi, Dad. How are you?"

"Good, I'm still a little surprised that you and Booth wanted to meet me for a nice dinner. Are you two getting married or something?"

"No, we aren't getting married, Dad," Bones replied as she and Booth took their seats, "I'm pregnant."

Thankfully, neither Max nor Booth had taken a sip of their water glasses.

"Way to just blurt it out there, Bones," Booth muttered, taking the hand resting on her knee into his.

"P-pregnant? Really?" Max asked, looking from his daughter to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I am due in mid-December."

"I'm gonna be a grandpa," Max said blinking back tears.

"Yes, you are."

Max rose from his seat to embrace his daughter, "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad. We are quite excited."

On cue, Booth pulled out the picture from Bones' sonogram a week ago.

"The doctor said she's growing well; the right length and everything for this far along."

"She?" Max asked, "A granddaughter?"

"Oh no, it's too soon to know the gender of the fe - baby. Booth's 'gut' just tells him that it's a girl."

Booth spoke animatedly about Bones' pregnancy thus far before Bones interrupted him to excuse herself to use the bathroom.

When she was out of earshot, Max's demeanor turned serious, "So you are in this for the long haul?"

"Yes, Max, of course."

"You're a good man, Booth, and I don't think you'd hurt my Tempe."

Booth nodded hesitantly, wondering where this conversation would lead.

"But, only six months ago, you were living with another woman"

"Max, I -."

"Let me finish, Booth. I know I haven't always been there for my daughter," Max, seeing that Booth was about to interject with a comment added, "I haven't been there A LOT, but I love her. I don't know what happened with you and that other girl, but I don't want Temperance to be some sort of rebound -."

"Let me stop you right there, Max. I love Bones. I have for a very long time. _Nothing_ will change that. Even if these aren't the ideal circumstances, having a baby with Bones is dream come true. I'm going to be there for your daughter and granddaughter – or grandson – for the long haul."

Max nodded, noticing that his daughter was approaching the table simply replied, "I will still be keeping an eye on you."

"I'd expect nothing less," Booth said with a smile.

**B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~ B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B**


	6. What's in a Name?

A/N: I have had a serious case of writer's block for a while now, so I have decided to make this the final chapter in this short story. I hope you enjoy the ending and don't find it rushed. Thanks for reading!

**B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~ B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B**

**Chapter 6: What's in a Name?**

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
>By any other name would smell as sweet."<em>

_~ William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

As promised, Bones made quick work of Booth's cocky belt buckle, and the rest of his clothes, after they returned from dinner. After making love, Bones laid with her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

She lifted her eyes to look into his for a moment before saying, "I heard the end of your conversation with my father."

"Oh," Booth replied, trying to conjure a proper response.

"He doesn't know the whole story. I never told him about…rejecting your offer. I only told him about Hannah, because he was asking our friends if you and I were together."

Booth swallowed hard, "I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, baby. I meant what I said to Max. You and I, being a family, that's a dream, come true. I'm in this for the long haul."

Bones looked up at him and smiled. She thought to herself that, despite their complicated situation, she couldn't recall ever being as happy as she had been over the last two months.

"We still plan to tell Parker tomorrow?" Bones asked.

"Yep," Booth said, "I spoke to Rebecca. We are going to pick him up at eleven."

"Did you inform Rebecca of my pregnancy?" Bones inquired.

Booth sighed, "Yeah."

"The conversation didn't go well?"

Booth scoffed, "No, it didn't."

"What did she say?" Bones asked.

"Oh, something to the effect of 'Knocked up another woman, huh? Are you going to ask her to marry you too?'"

Bones sat up quickly, her eyes filled with fury, "Who does she think she is saying those things about you – us? She is the one who refused your offer of marriage and makes it difficult for you to see Parker although you're an exceptional father."

"Woah there, Bones. I think I see steam coming out of your ears," joked Booth.

Honestly, he was honored that Bones was so quick to leap to his defense.

"She has no right to say those things about you," Bones reiterated.

"I don't care what Rebecca thinks, Bones," Booth said, pulling her back into his arms, "I have you…and Parker…and this baby. That's all I need."

"All the same. I don't like when people make disparaging comments about you, Booth."

Booth kissed her firmly on the temple, "Neither do I, but as long as I have you to defend me, I'm okay."

Bones chuckled.

"I don't know about you, baby, but I'm beat."

"I'm quite tired myself," Bones said with a yawn, "Good night, Booth."

~B&B~B&B~

After coffee and a morning jog, Booth and Bones showered together and readied for the day.

"You're sure it's okay for you to be jogging?" Booth asked once again as he drove to Rebecca's house.

"Yes, Booth. We've been over this numerous times. Moderate exercise is fine. It's even encouraged."

They arrived at Rebecca's a few minutes later. Booth cheerfully greeted his ex before he was ambushed by his son, who was eager to show him something new in his room. Bones hung back for a moment. 

"Congratulations," Rebecca said when Parker was out of earshot.

"Thank you," Bones replied, "and I would appreciate it if you did not speak to Booth about 'knocking me up'."

The last three words were filled with distain.

"I-I'm…I didn't think…"

Bones didn't give Rebecca time to finish her statement.

"You are fortunate to have child with a man as wonderful as Booth. Parker wouldn't be the amazing child he is without Booth as a father."

"I never said that Seeley wasn't a good father."

"You didn't have to. You withhold Parker from him like he is some sort of pawn."

"You'll understand after the baby is born. Seeley has a dangerous job."

"Booth would never put Parker or this baby in danger," Bones retorted placing her palm on her abdomen.

"You're having a baby?" a different voice replied.

Bones turned to see two pairs of brown Booth eyes looking back at her, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

Booth nodded, "Go ahead, tell him. Cat's out of the bag."

"What cat?" Bones asked.

Booth laughed then turned to his son, "Bones and I are having a baby."

Parker smiled, "Wow! Really? When?"

"The baby is due on December 8th."

"That's awesome! Isn't that awesome, Mom?" Parker asked.

Rebecca plastered a smile on her face. She hoped that Parker hadn't heard her conversation with Dr. Brennan. Rebecca had never quite understood why he was so enamored with the woman.

"It's great. I am sure your Dad wants to talk all about it while you are out."

Booth took Rebecca's none to subtle hint and quickly whisked his girlfriend and son out the door. On the way to the diner, Parker talked incessantly about his little brother or sister. Booth was pleased that Parker didn't seem to have any reservations about Bones' pregnancy.

After they sat down, Parker asked, "So he'll be my stepbrother?"

"He, if it is a he, would be your _half_ brother."

"Half brother?"

"Yes," Bones replied, "A half sibling is someone with whom you share one parent. You would only have a stepsibling is, for example, your mother married a man who already had a child."

Parker looked a big perplexed but nodded all the same.

"But are you my stepmom, since you will be my brother – or sister's mom?"

"Well, no," Bones said falteringly, "I would, technically, only be your stepmother is your father and I were married."

"Oh," Parker said, looking disappointed.

"But, you could call your stepmom," Bones said a smile.

"Really?" Parker asked, grinning.

"Yep."

"Cool. Do you think you and Dad will ever get married, so you can officially be my stepmom?"

Bones blushed, and Booth was about to speak when Bones said, "Maybe, I don't know."

Booth was taken aback but quickly recovered, "That's a private conversation that Bones and I will need to have. But, you are going to officially be a big brother."

~B&B~B&B~

Booth and Bones sat side by side on the couch in his living room. They'd dropped Parker off at his mother's house an hour ago, and Booth was distractedly watching a Penn State game.

"Did you mean what you told Parker at lunch?" he blurted out.

"About calling me his stepmother?" Bones asked.

"No. I mean I was surprised by that. You aren't usually in favor of being calling things – or people – something they're not."

"I thought it might be easier for Parker than to refer to me as his father's girlfriend."

Booth chuckled, "True. I actually was referring to what you said about getting married."

"Oh."

Booth's heart sunk a little. Maybe she'd only said that to appease Parker as well.

"Marriage is important to you," Bones stated.

"Yes, I believe that if two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, they should make it official in front of God, friends, and family."

"I don't believe in God, nor do I need a piece of paper to prove that you love me. Do you?" Bones replied after a moment's hesitation.

"No, and I'm not saying that I expect us to get married any time soon, but someday, yes, I would like to."

Bones seemed to be considering this long term marriage proposal, while Booth waited with baited breath for her reply.

"I believe I would be amenable to that…in the future," Bones said with a sly smile.

"You would?" Booth asked, his jaw dropping a bit, "No marriage is an antiquated ritual?"

"It is, but my views on marriage have evolved to be more favorable. Angela and Hodgins seem to find marriage fulfilling. I think it is wise that act in the interest of my own happiness."

Booth grinned, "Are you saying that I make you happy, Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes, of course, you do."

An elated Booth pulled his girlfriend onto his lap, "You make me very happy, Bones."

He leaned in to kiss her. After the kiss ended, Booth held her close.

"I always knew this was meant to be."

"You know I don't believe in fate, Booth, but I believe in you."

"Then that's even better," Booth said with a contented smile.

~B&B~B&B~

In less than a year's time, Booth and Brennan found themselves sleeping in a bed in a home that was they shared. In a pink nursery, they alternately spent sleepless night rocking their infant daughter to sleep. Neither had expected happiness to involve so little sleep.

Just before their daughter's first birthday, Booth waited at the end of the aisle for his bride. Before her entrance, Parker dressed in a tuxedo clasped his little sister's hand in his and walked down the aisle. The little girl wore a dress of the same color as her mother's – notably, not white. That day, they professed their love for one another in front of the family and friends - and, in Booth's opinion, God. They promised to love one another for 30, 40, 50 years.

When his little girl was a bit older, Booth read her a bedtime story nightly about a prince and princess living happily ever after. Brennan disapproved of the inaccurate view of reality and romance that such stories taught. Yet, every time Booth read the story, he told their daughter that without her, Mama and Daddy wouldn't have had their happily ever after.

**B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~ B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B~B&B**


End file.
